


Time To Fight Some Monsters

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Time To Fight Some Monsters

“I can’t believe it’s Saturday!” Miles shocked as he walked into the kitchen “What do my two favorite people want to do today?” Cole was grabbing plates out of the cupboard as you were talking some pancakes off the outdoor grill you guys really only used for pancakes.

“Well Y/N did make pancakes so lets eat them first.” Cole said as he walked over to the table and started setting the plates down. Miles walked to Cole warped his arms around him.

“Aww Y/N boo you made pancakes.”

“Well yeah it’s not often that both of my wonderful boyfriend and I are all home on Saturday morning so it seemed like a pancake kind of celebration.” Cole and Miles sat down at the table as you brought the first batch of pancakes to the tabe. You set the plat down and walked back into the kicken.

“Wait Y/N aren’t you going to eat with us?” Miles asked.

“Yeah but I’m going to make some more pancakes frist that way you can you can have seconds.”

“Well I could do that.”

“You really don’t have do that Miles I enjoy cooking for my boys.” Miles stood up and walked over to give you a hug.

“What did we do to devser you.” Miles said before kissing your forehead.

“As much as I love this go eat before for your pancakes get cold.” you said smiling and shooing Miles back to the table.

“Ok alright. Love you.”

“Love you too dork. Both of you.” you said not wanting Cole to feel left out. Cole finished his bite of pancake before speaking.

“Miles stop destaing her so she can eat with us.” You giggled as Miles sat back down and started eating a stack of pancakes.

“So what do you guys want to do with the rest of the day?” you asked as you ladled more pancake batter onto the grill.

“I thinking we could do another Monster Hunter land day and then get take out for linner and watch anime.” Cole said.

“I could go for that but we can do both lunch and dinner cause let’s be here we’re going to need a lot of food after hunting monsters.”

“We then I think we have a plan.”

After the pancakes had been eaten the boys started to set up the tree play stations up for some Monster Hunter while you went to the laundry room to deal with some syrup you had gotten on your lounge paints. Once you where in the laundry room you took off your lounge paints and sprayed them with a mixture your had found online to stop it from staining and then started the washer throwing in clothes from the very full laundry basket. You walked out of the laundry room and where about to go up stairs to put on pants. However after putting one foot on the stairs you changed your mind. It was your day lazy day with your boys so fuck paints. You walked into the living room and sat down on the beanbag chair.

“Ok are my boys ready to fight some monsters?”

“Oh heck yeah.” Miles said he jumped on the couch controller in hand. Cole walked over to the couch but not before giving you a quick kiss.

“I’ve been hoping to play with you two all week.” You smiled as the three of you started playing. This was your favorite way to spend your weekend just you and the two guys you loved most hanging out at home. Even if it was just staying in bed all day. You loved these boys with all your heart and were so glad to have them in your life.


End file.
